


Sweet Summer Love

by cherrycream_cake



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also a little bit of d e a t h, gender neutral reader but like you don't even make a physical appearance, no beta we die like men, one-sided crush from malleus?? yEs, slight angst warning too, title is a bit misleading tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycream_cake/pseuds/cherrycream_cake
Summary: A young fae sets out to meet someone on a cool summer night.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Sweet Summer Love

_“What are you doing here, child?”_

If one took a moment to look towards a particular part in a dense thicket, one would see a pair of shining emeralds, glittering the brightest of greens in the moonlight. Although, saying that emeralds could be found that way was not entirely correct. These emeralds seemed to dart around, glancing left and right, between the lively and unrestrained dancing to the merry laughter of drunken villagers. It all seemed so fun, so exciting. It was so memorizing that the young boy forgot to even breathe. He shook with anticipation, clenching the edges of his shirt, which had been dirtied from his own carelessness.

He listened to the familiar tune of chirping cicadas and passionate human music, unconsciously humming along. It was a bit cold, but he knew that soon he would be joining in with those humans. His raven hair was repeatedly getting fixed, brushed behind his pointed ears, occasionally even his bangs were pulled back to show his paper-white forehead. He had to look nice to meet a certain someone! Despite the many classes and lessons he had to attend, the only thing on his mind was seeing his special someone again. It might’ve been his exceptional memory, but he remembered their meeting as if it had happened just yesterday.

_“Oh? Then… you’ll be Tsuno-tarou!”_

Summer. Bright lights. Laughing. Dancing. He had done and seen so much that day, but the one thing that stuck in his mind was a someone. A human, to be exact. He wasn’t quite sure what made them stand out to him so much. They were like so many other humans he had met in his life. But still, their smile kept reappearing in his mind. Their voice, oh, he could listen to them go on and on all day. A light brush of their fingertips made him explode into shades of red, jumble up his words, make his throat dry as a desert.

The boy felt giddy just thinking about meeting them again. Those soft words, spoken as they connected their fingers. What did they call it? Oh yes, a “pinky-promise.” It seemed a bit childish to him, but if it assured he could see them, he didn’t care one bit if his caretaker laughed at the notion of promises. 

As he waited behind his little bush, he thought about that pinky-promise. He thought about how they defended him. He thought about what they told him afterwards. How those humans were wrong, how what they said was wrong, how he wasn’t a freak, how he was _special_. He became more excited as he thought back to all the fun they had together.

It was getting colder. Although the town was still bright and loud, they were nowhere to be found. Now that he had a closer look, there were many things he couldn’t find anymore. Where were the old ruins that they took him to see? Where were the fierce-looking stone gargoyles, whose purpose was anything but frightening? He could barely recognize anything anymore. 

“What are you doing here, child?” He whipped around, twinkling eyes wet with tears. It took all his willpower to not run into their arms, blubbering about how late they were-

**That wasn’t them.**

Who was this person? How had they found out where he had hidden? He immediately shrank back, face filled with suspicion. 

He saw a glimpse of an ancient face, covered in not only wrinkles but decades of experience. Eyes that once held a light were burnt out like an old candle. Bony fingers pulled back their hood, revealing a head of thinning white hair. The woman crackled, pointing at him with a ringed finger.

“You! You! You’re the boy, the young, young horned boy!” She said, shaking madly. “They waited! So long, oh so long they waited for you!”

His eyes widened in surprise. Did this lunatic know his special someone? He knew that he had been busy, but only a year had passed since he had last come here for the summer festival. Why was this woman making him out like he had been away for so long? He was so deep in thought he forgot to respond.

_“Are you having fun, Tsuno-tarou? You know, this only happens once a year!”_

Where had he seen her before? Where, where, where? As he racked his head for answers, she continued going on and on. Calling him out, degrading him, throwing her head back laughing as he continued staying silent. He hated it, he really truly wanted to step up for himself.

“What are you talking about-”

“You don’t even remember? Are my old ears hearing right? Not even your promise to them? Ah ha ha! I knew it, I knew it!”

Why couldn’t they be clear? His ears hurt, listening to her go on. Her voice was nothing like theirs, it didn’t sound at all as pleasant as theirs. The more he thought of them, the more his heart ached. Maybe… just maybe… this woman will finally start talking some sense once he mentioned them.

“Did you know, did you know them?” She finally shut up. As he went on describing his someone’s lovely features, her chapped lips curled up in a malicious grin. He got quieter and quieter the longer he spoke until his voice was barely above a whisper.

_“I promise to wait here for you, until the very end.”_

“Oh them? They’re dead.” She said as if it was ordinary as the sky being blue during the day. Brushing dirt off the front of her dress. “Every year they waited for you at this very spot, child of the fae.”

Malleus sat there, and this time tears really did flow.


End file.
